


good intentions

by dryadfiona



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Undercover, vaguely season two verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: "No way in hell you'll wear that," Chloe says, and Lucifer grins.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> pretend i didn't finish this a week late

If Lucifer had held up this costume and looked at her like _that_ early in their partnership, Chloe thinks she would have decked him.

Instead, she just hisses, "Put that away!" and physically shoves the thing out of his hands.

"But you _are_ a detective," he says, and his grin is more cheerful than genuinely flirtatious.

"And we are _undercover_ ," Chloe reminds him. "That's why you're wearing the horns, so people don't wonder why you're--the way that you are."

Lucifer looks unfairly good in the shitty costume. The horns cost no more than $5, Chloe's sure, and the suit he's wearing is an obnoxious, garish red even if Chloe's pretty sure it still costs more than her rent costs in a month. All-in-all, it's a cheesy devil costume, and he still looks fine. More than fine.

Chloe, wearing a Star Trek costume Ella lent her because it was that or something way more low-cut than she'd like, has a feeling she doesn't quite measure up.

"Fine," Lucifer says. "What other costumes could you try on?"

Ostensibly, they're supposed to be cashiers, trying to figure out why the past three employees of this store have turned up dead in ways ironically similar to their costumes, but in practice, Chloe's having to work customer service and Lucifer's hitting on everyone who buys a "slutty" costume (and a few buying normal ones). 

"None," Chloe says. "Lucifer, come on, let's go back and ask the manager more questions."

"Later," Lucifer says. "Demon costumes? That's not at all accurate."

"What? You had angel wings, do demons not get wings too?"

"Those wings are miniscule," Lucifer says. "Couldn't hold anyone up for flight."

"What, the wings are actual wings? There's no magic?"

"It's the principle of the thing," Lucifer says, distracted. "What about this one?"

Chloe looks, expecting the costume to be wildly inappropriate, but it's actually relatively modest. Shows a lot of legs, but to be fair, so does the dress she's wearing.

"Why this one?" she asks, still studying the model.

"That's from one of your mother's films, no?" Lucifer says. Chloe glances up at the name, and sure enough, it's some vintage cheeseball scifi costume. (Not actually vintage, she hopes, but this store really is way too dusty.)

"Maybe," Chloe says.

"Come on," Lucifer says. "I'll let you pick one for me. This has been one of our _dullest_ investigations."

"Fine," Chloe says. "But if you won't wear this costume, I won't wear that one."

At this point, it's more the matter of not giving in than in actual annoyance with the costume, because Lucifer's been incredibly annoying about the costume thing for the entire three days of their investigation.

"Fine," Lucifer says, smile getting a little sharper. Chloe doesn't want to back down, so she holds his gaze for a little longer than she would otherwise. Lucifer eventually looks away first, though she's pretty sure he's just ogling more costumes. 

Chloe continues down the racks of costumes. Unfortunately, most of the embarrassing costumes are a) things Lucifer would not find embarrassing, just that she would and b) women's costumes. Even if Lucifer _fit_ into that, she doesn't want to risk him thinking it's because of him recently coming out as bi (through a murder case), and she doesn't want to come out as bi herself to avoid justifying it.

Lucifer glances over at her when she stops. "Detective?"

"This one," Chloe says, shoving it in his hands. 

Lucifer looks down.

"No way in hell you'll wear that," Chloe says, and Lucifer grins.

* * *

Chloe is willing to admit, eventually, that she may have made a mistake.

It's not like she _hasn't_ seen Lucifer shirtless before, but the costume really emphasizes it, and he keeps posing right in her line of sight.

"Okay, you win," Chloe says, having changed into the scifi costume. The shiny metallic boots are a nice touch, but the costume itself is kind of itchy. "Get back into the devil costume, come on."

"They're nothing compared to my real wings," Lucifer says to a customer, ignoring Chloe entirely, whose gaze is a bit lower than Lucifer's costume. "But I do look incredible."

"Shut up, you narcissist," Chloe says.

"My apologies! You look incredible, too."

Chloe glares at him, and Lucifer looks down at her with that same bright-eyed grin from earlier.

"Lucifer," she tries again.

"Detective," he says, low enough that the manager won't hear him from the other room.

"Can you take this seriously?"

"Take what?" Lucifer says, voice still quiet, and Chloe tries to ignore the way she shivers. "The investigation or...?"

Chloe doesn't have an answer, which is answer enough, she supposes.

Lucifer leans in a little closer, and Chloe doesn't step back, and they're close, now. 

"Detective," he says.

"Lucifer," she says, not sure if her tone is warning or if she's leaning in a little closer.

He opens his mouth, then blinks, looking up at something above Chloe's head. "I...believe the manager just ran out of here holding a kilo of cocaine."

Chloe swears under her breath and turns to follow. "Of course. And I _hate_ running in heels."

(She ends up kicking the shoes off and tackling the manager, and Lucifer says something appreciative, and it's really not her fault if she ends up dragging him into one of the supply closets later. That fucking costume, _honestly_.)


End file.
